Prescindibles
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Algo que se debe tener presente al trabajar en Black Hat Organization es que sólo eres un subordinado reemplazable y sin importancia. Es hora de que Demencia demuestre que aún tiene valía, para ello deberá ir a la misión más difícil de todas, una que no puede cumplir.


_¡AAAAHH! ¡Tardé una eternidad en acabar esto! Es mi one-shot más largo hasta la fecha y fue terrible porque no suelo escribir fics de un sólo capítulo tan largos, ¡pero lo pensé como un solo capítulo y no quería dividirlo!_

 _Bueno, en fin, le metí mucho esfuerzo, tanto que duele, por lo tanto espero que les guste. Y sí, el ship es flugmencia, quedan advertidos._

 _Tardarán un buen rato leyéndolo puesto que está muy largo, háganlo cuando tengan tiempo libre y nos leemos al final._

 _(wow, escuchen la canción Missing de Evanescence, me recordó a la relación de Demencia y Black Hat en mi fanfic, la escuché casualmente cuando empecé a escribir y dije "¡esta es! ¡esta es la canción!" xDD)_

* * *

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

 _Though I'd die to know you love me,_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

 ** _—Missing — Evanescense—_**

* * *

 **Prescindibles**

Seguía siendo tan hermosa, y tan poderosa y tan habilidosa, nadie podría quejarse nunca de sus servicios como agente, pocos podían evitar enamorarse a primera vista hasta que descubrían su personalidad chiflada y maníaca. Ella jamás se daría cuenta por sí misma, no hasta que no pudiera evitarse y todos lo notaran. Fue ridícula la manera en la que se enteró.

Un simple meme de Internet, una tonta imagen que decía que no importaba si eras soltera, casada o divorciada —Yo me casaré con Black Hat, sólo que él todavía no lo sabe—, que no importaba si tenías hijos o no —Algún día, cuando Black Hat se deje—, a partir de los treinta ya eres una señora. _¡¿Señora?!_ , pensó Demencia, bastante perpleja. _¿Vieja? ¿acaso soy vieja?_

Era una tontería, pero por primera vez en su vida Demencia se contempló en el espejo, no para admirar la belleza que sabía que tenía, sino para buscar los signos de la vejez. Eran pocos, pequeños y sutiles detalles que le hicieron comprender que ya no era una jovencita. No había canas ni arrugas notorias, pero era madura, pronto las arrugas comenzarían a ser visibles y su piel ya no era tan pura. _31, pronto cumpliré 31_. Y por vez primera la edad le molestó.

Entonces cuando lo asimiló fue cuando hizo algo que casi nunca hacía: pensar. Comenzó a reflexionar, a calcular cuántos años llevaba trabajando en la organización, se sentó en su cama con expresión amarga y abrazando su almohada se dio cuenta de que en no mucho tiempo se harán quince años, después de ello serían dos décadas, ¿y después qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo más Black Hat la haría esperar? ¿y si envejecía antes de que Black Hat llegue a tan siquiera quererla?

Todos sus pensamientos siempre giraban en torno al hombre del sombrero, aun a estas alturas eso no había cambiado. Su cabeza era de una psicópata infantil, con un corazón enamorado y lujurioso, uno pensaría que con los años eso iba a calmarse, pero nunca sucedió. Sus sentimientos eran los mismos, su actitud era la misma, incluso su vestimenta era similar a cuando apenas cumplía los veinte. Ella se sentía exactamente la misma a una década atrás, y nadie podría adivinar que tenía realmente la edad que tenía, puesto que aún no perdía ni una pizca de belleza. Se veía un poco más madura, sí, pero el precioso y fuerte cuerpo aún lo conservaba con orgullo. Tal vez no será así dentro de diez años, seguro no será así en otros quince o veinte.

Se dio cuenta de que muy pronto ya no tendría la belleza suficiente para intentar conquistar a Black Hat, con horror entendió también que algún día no tendría la energía suficiente para seguir trabajando para él. Si no lo conquistaba ahora entonces nunca sucedería, pronto tampoco sería capaz de tan siquiera concebir algunos niños. Se le estaba pasando el tren, era una treintañera solterona que se había quedado para vestir santos (o para mandar cadáveres a la morgue), todo por seguir apegada a un hombre que nunca, jamás, le iba a hacer caso.

Black Hat era un demonio, la criatura más maligna y omnipotente de todo universo conocido, por lo tanto en él no podría haber ni el más mínimo amor hacia otra persona. Pero de ser diferente Demencia nunca lo hubiera amado.

La chica nunca consideró el tiempo, nunca imaginó que tenía fecha límite para conquistarlo, y por tantos años se conformó con trabajar para él y espiarlo cada día, suspirando mientras le hacía cumplidos, deseando una pequeña señal de afecto que alimentara su ilusión. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había obtenido nada, que lo amaba con obsesa desesperación y él, con sus siglos de antigüedad y su vasta eternidad de vida por delante, no recordará a la mujer cuyos años volaron a su lado.

Amaba a Black Hat, a veces le tenía miedo también. Ahora volvía a temer, temió la vejez y la muerte, temió no ser nada. Después de toda su dedicación al final no sería nada para él. Nunca lo deseó así, ni ahora, pero quizá el primer signo de madurez en su persona es que, por unos momentos, consideró rendirse. Rendirse de su amor, darse cuenta de que todo era muy inútil.

Y por los siguientes días siguió pensando. Oh, todo por ese tonto chiste de Internet, es increíble que las cosas más ridículas puedan ponerte los pies sobre la tierra. Los días siempre se sintieron negros en la mansión del sombrero, no importaba, a ella le gustaba el negro, pero ahora todo comenzaba a tornarse gris, y no un malvado gris, sino un gris triste. Si le había entregado el alma a Black Hat hace tantos años, ¿por qué ahora la sentía tan oprimida? Si su alma ya no le pertenecía, ¿por qué la sentía hacerse añicos?

De pronto todos sus esfuerzos comenzaron a carecer de sentido, y las horas y las noches comenzaron a doler como jamás habían dolido. Su mente de niña pequeña estaba sufriendo como nunca se había permitido sufrir. El entendimiento de que era una tonta recayó sobre ella, la abrumó, y ya no pudo ser igual.

—Necesito que te deshagas de alguien —ordenó Black Hat tras su escritorio una tarde, con voz serena, entregándole el archivo de la victima a su asistente.

No sabía si Black Hat se había dado cuenta que en las últimas semanas ella había dejado de jugar como antes, que había dejado de gritar y suspirar por él como antes. Ya ni siquiera hacía tantos destrozos como antes. Tan sólo al verlo a los ojos, al estar calmada y comenzar a esforzarse por tener la mente clara, Demencia comprendió que no le importaba a él en lo más mínimo.

La mujer tomó el archivo, abrió la carpeta y sin duda se sorprendió.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó el demonio, con una gran y maligna sonrisa que a Demencia tanto encantaba y derretía. Esta vez, por alguna razón, no pudo disfrutarla.

—No, jefe... —diría algo más, pero como casi nunca, las palabras no salían, ¿qué decir?— ¿Por qué él?

—¡Porque es una sabandija que tiene la osadía de burlarse de mí! ¡¿qué otra razón debería tener?! —Black Hat golpeó el escritorio con su puño, haciendo saltar las cosas sobre él—. Se cree muy listo el desgraciado, cree que puede salirse con la suya, parece que ya no entiende que su suerte es limitada y que siempre va a estar bajo mi dominio. Es sólo un niño jugando a la casita en comparación conmigo, es mejor liquidarlo de una vez antes de que continúe avergonzándome.

—Escuché que ha ganado adeptos —mencionó Demencia, apartando la mirada del archivo—, cuentan que quiere derrocarlo a usted. Es un pobre animal, mejores lo han intentado y han fracasado en el intento. Si quiere guerra, mejor esperémoslo aquí —ella sonrió cruelmente—. Sería más divertido ver su cara de desesperación al haberlo intentado todo y aún así perder.

—Te dije que quiero que te deshagas de él **inmediatamente** —rugió Black Hat, dirigiéndole una de sus más terribles miradas severas—, no quiero que se vuelva una molestia más de lo que ya es con su simple existencia.

—¿Él sería un problema para usted? Si su poder crece, ¿cree que sería una amenaz...? —lo había dicho sin pensar, inmediatamente supo que fue un error. Una fuerza invisible apretó su cuello y la elevó apartándola del suelo, ella por instinto intentó liberarse de lo que la ataba, pero no podía luchar contra el poder del demonio.

—Escúchame, chiquilla mugrosa, ustedes no son más que una méndiga cucaracha en mi camino, o aún menos. Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar que alguien podría representar una amenaza para mí o sufrirás el mismo destino que ese desertor malnacido. Ahora, ¡vete a hacer tu trabajo!

La lanzó, azotándola contra las puertas de la oficina. Demencia tosió un poco, llevándose las manos al cuello. Se recuperó rápido, estaba más que acostumbrada a esto, a pesar de que antes era más satisfactorio que ahora. Con un rápido movimiento se apresuró a recoger los documentos de la misión que se le habían caído al suelo alfombrado y se apresuró a salir de ahí, cerrando las puertas con un golpe.

Se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse para el viaje, cruzando los extensos pasillos de la mansión. Alguien cruzó por su camino y la persiguió con mucha insistencia.

—¿Qué te dijo el jefe? Dime, Demencia —le habló un jovencito, un reciente miembro del grupo, no más de un año tenía con ellos. Demencia no era tan mala con él, al menos lo trataba mejor que a los anteriores.

—¡Apártate o te haré lo mismo que le hice al científico que estaba antes de ti! —con un manotazo en el pecho lo lanzó volando hacia el muro. Él estaría bien, no planeaba matarlo como al anterior, éste era más agradable, pero estaba de malas, así que si seguía insistiendo no dudaría.

La organización tenía un nuevo científico loco, uno más joven y no tan inteligente como el anterior del anterior a él. No, nadie podía ser más inteligente que Flug. Tampoco era tan divertido molestarlo como a aquel mejor científico. Y tenían también un nuevo monstruo, una nueva mascota ahora que 5.0.5 no estaba más. Demencia era la única que quedaba...

Llegó a su habitación, se encerró, revisó en su armario lleno de armas y se preguntó si debía llevar su hacha, su mazo o matar a su objetivo a puño limpio. Esto no se sentía bien. Tomó su lucero del alba, que era una maza cuyo extremo es una esfera llena de púas, y así poder ver la sangre escurrir con cada golpe. Tomó ropa limpia y la echó en su mochila, se fue al tocador con la intención de retocarse el maquillaje. Se detuvo, abrió la carpeta de documentos, observando la fotografía de su victima.

—Le tienes miedo —dijo en un murmullo—. **¡Le tienes miedo! ¡por eso quieres que lo mate! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!**

Su risa frenética no dejaba lugar a dudas, si antes estaba loca ahora estaba en el abismo, ni ella podía soportar más haber cruzado el límite. Cargó la silla y la arrojó al espejo, después destrozó lo que quedaba del tocador con sus garras, se llevó las manos a la cabellera y encajó sus uñas mientras reía y reía, y reía más fuerte. Debía hacerlo, de verdad debía hacerlo. Tenía que ir a matar a Flug.

Black Hat lo sabía, notaba la fragilidad en Demencia, le estaba probando la lealtad. Estaba viendo si ella seguía siendo útil o si tenía que reemplazarla también. Todo era parte de su absurdo juego de manipulación, así finalmente podría deshacerse de ambos.

Demencia se echó al suelo, al borde de su cama, sobre los vidrios rotos, gritando mientras lloraba horrorizada.

Si acaso abandonara la misión y se escapara ¿Black Hat lo iba a notar? Lo notaría, claro que lo notaría.

Demencia no pensaba en eso, creía que no le importaba cuando Flug se fue hace cinco años. Cuando él se fue Black Hat se puso furioso, pero no lo suficiente para buscarlo, hasta ahora, ni mucho menos para traerlo de regreso.

Ahora comenzaba a entender las razones de Flug para largarse. Él simplemente no podía quedarse, no después de lo que Black Hat le hizo a 5.0.5. Al principio Demencia no lo comprendía, siempre pensó que Flug era un idiota, pero no dudaba de su fidelidad hacia Black Hat, así que quedó estupefacta cuando se marchó. Al final resultaba que el científico quería más a 5.0.5 de lo que le era leal a su amo.

En otro tiempo la duda no existiría en la mente de esta mujer, sí ahora, esta vez sabía que nada valía la pena. ¿Qué escoger? Elegir algo en contra de su dueño significaría muerte. Debía cumplir su misión, debía ir a matar a Flug de una vez.

Ir tras su victima siempre había sido tan excitante casi tanto como ir tras Black Hat, todos esos placeres se le estaban negando en esta misión. La cacería nunca había sido tortuosa. Podía pasar por sobre los subordinados de aquel hombre, esos perdedores que sólo se unieron a Flug por odio y deseos de venganza hacia Black Hat Organization. Villanos que sufrieron al unirse a la organización o usar sus productos, héroes que enloquecieron por las villanías de Black Hat y sus aliados, todas esas basuras que a poco iban apareciendo en el viaje de Demencia fueron fácilmente erradicadas.

Pues nadie podía contra ella, era la más poderosa. Explotó las maquinas que iban en su contra, desgarró la piel de quienes quisieron hacerle frente. Un fuerte golpe bastaba para reventar la cabeza de la mayoría, cuya sangre salía disparada y le goteaba por sus mejillas. Algunos eran un poquito más difíciles, con tan sólo robar algunas de sus armas poderosas y darles unos disparos era suficiente para ganar. Nadie nunca la veía venir, no sobrevivían a la hora de que ella avanzaba al siguiente. Y después de un par de días localizó el escondite del líder de todos esos ineptos, el doctor Flug Slys.

Ese sujeto era tan ingenuo al crear su propia organización y reclutar fracasados para intentar vencer al demonio del sombrero. Ni siquiera esa fortaleza podría protegerlo, Demencia podía pasar todas las trampas y los guardias, como un pequeño e insignificante lagarto en la oscuridad. Siendo silenciosa sólo por ese momento y rompiendo un par de cuellos y blasters que se atrevieron a apuntar hacia ella. Pronto se encontró con un antiguo cliente de Black Hat Organization que solía conocer. Otro traidor que se había unido a Flug.

—Metauro —pronunció Demencia al verlo parado ahí, como último obstáculo antes de llegar al jefe final de un juego.

—Buenas noches, damita —el enorme villano metálico se irguió frente a ella, ignorando el miedo que gritaba en su interior—. Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte pasar a ver al jefe.

Flug y Metauro eran algo cercanos cuando estaban dentro de la organización, por lo que haberlo hecho su mano derecha no era de sorprender, en especial cuando ambos son científicos y ambos perdieron a sus familias a causa del sombrero.

Metauro portaba una nueva armadura y se veía incluso más grande que antes, hacía dudar si ese hombre metálico era aún humano, si acaso seguía siendo un hombre o sus deseos de venganza al haber perdido todo lo llevaron a convertirse en algo peor que un adefesio. Demencia sonrió, maníaca, alzó su maza llena de púas y sangre de los compañeros del último guardia y carcajeó.

—¿Crees que vas a asustarme, pedazo de res? ¡ven e inténtalo! ¡ja, ja, ja!

Demencia se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente dio un salto y con el impulso se preparó para acertarle un golpe con su arma desde arriba. Metauro miró hacia ella y bloqueó el golpe con el fuerte metal que cubría su enorme brazo; atrapó a la, en comparación, pequeña Demencia, la estrelló de cara al suelo, luego tomó con fuerza su cabello y la volvió a azotar un par de veces más contra el concreto. Demencia era dura, más que ninguna, le dolió pero peores cosas había recibido de su amado Black Hat. Con un movimiento usó su arma para golpear con fuerza el brazo de Metauro con el que la mantenía sujeta, y él la liberó con dolor. Ella rió más fuerte.

Esta vez fue a golpearle el pecho, aprovechando la distracción de él, logró darle un muy duro golpe que derrumbó al enorme hombre toro de metal, apenas logrando hacerle pequeñas abolladuras a su armadura, pero aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para atinar un segundo golpe, esta vez en la cabeza. Se dispuso a tratar de abrir su armadura a golpes, le hizo uno, dos, tres golpes poderosos con su maza de púas antes de que Metauro la pescara de la pierna y la pusiera contra el suelo. Sobre ella para inmovilizarla, comenzó a darle todos los puñetazos que pudo con sus enormes manos reforzadas con metal.

Demencia se indignó profundamente, cada puñetazo dolía como mil demonios y le arruinaría el hermoso rostro. ¡Ya estaba comenzando a sangrar! Después del décimo puñetazo Demencia no pudo soportar más, usó la fuerza de ambas piernas para quitarse de encima a su gigantesco oponente.

Ella se incorporó, dando un par de saltos hacia atrás, en el pasado Metauro no pudiera tan siquiera rasguñarla. Flug le había mejorado muy bien la armadura y lo había vuelto más poderoso físicamente, incluso la velocidad. Pero no era tan bueno como ella.

Metauro tomó impulso y corrió hacia la mujer con la intención de cornearla con esos cuernos que se veían mucho más grandes y afilados ahora. Demencia lo esquivó con un salto, aterrizó en la espalda de su enemigo y le dio un golpe con su maza. Metauro cayó de cara al suelo y Demencia pensó que esta batalla ya se estaba alargando. Subió a él y volvió a intentar romper la impenetrable armadura. Sacó su lengua en burla y diversión mientras golpeaba con más fuerza en ansias por saber si por dentro seguía siendo un hombre o se había vuelto una maquina por completo.

Cuando comenzaba a ver grietas en su defensa y las primeras gotas de sangre fueron salpicadas, Metauro como pudo le dio un manotazo y ella salió volando hasta caer en el suelo donde la fuerza del golpe la arrastró hasta finalmente parar al chocar contra un muro, quedando muy raspada de los brazos, pero se levantó de inmediato y corrió a terminar el trabajo. Metauro fue contra ella, apuntándola con los cuernos como toro al torero.

Ambos chocaron tan intensamente que se escuchó el estruendo a distancia. El arma y el casco, ambos de metal, se encontraron y lucharon por ver quién derrumbaba al otro. Demencia podía sentir esos cuernos casi rozando sus costados y Metauro casi sentía que su cabeza reventaría, como fue la suerte de muchos de sus aliados. Metauro estiró el brazo y golpeó a Demencia en el abdomen. Ella volvió a indignarse, mas el dolor fue tan insoportable que soltó su arma. Metauro tomó impulso y se lanzó a intentar clavarle un cuerno otra vez. Demencia aún no se recuperaba, se echó al suelo para evitar la cornada, provocando que Metauro le pasara por encima.

Toda pisoteada, Demencia gruñó con mucho fastidio, buscó su arma con la mirada frenética, se arrastró hacia ella como un lagarto, puesto que era más veloz así, la tomó con los dientes filosos y con demencial velocidad se arrastró como serpiente a su presa. Trepó sobre él, Metauro trató de quitársela de encima, pero ella era tan escurridiza como una lagartija. Tomó el arma con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejando a Metauro en el suelo una vez más.

Él ya sangraba desde hace rato, ella iba a hacerlo sangrar más.

—¡Vamos! ¡levántate, debilucho!

Demencia sangraba de la nariz y tenía raspones en brazos y piernas, también estaba adolorida de tanto golpe y azote, pero no estaba ni cerca de lo mal que había dejado a Metauro. Cuando logró hacerle una grieta suficientemente grande a su armadura, sostuvo su arma con su boca para tener ambas manos libres, con ellas abrió y desgarró la fuerte armadura de Metauro. No fue muy diferente a lo que imaginó, ahora era más maquina que hombre, pero podía saber que aún tenía órganos ahí dentro.

—Sin tu armadura no eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a ver cuánto soportas antes de morir! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Teniéndolo sin protección ahí en el suelo, con la mayor parte de esa molesta armadura destrozada, Demencia volvió a golpearlo con su maza de púas, rompiendo piezas metálicas y robóticas de todas las modificaciones que el antes humano había implementado sobre su cuerpo. Soltó también mucha sangre que salía hacia todas partes, incluyendo el rostro de Demencia.

El casco de Metauro aún no estaba por completo roto, pero podía verse uno de sus ojos humanos, se veía que sufría, él sabía que moriría. Él sabía su destino desde que se decidió que debía pelear contra ella. No pudo proteger a su familia, nunca pudo proteger nada de lo que amaba por muchas modificaciones que hiciera a su cuerpo. Ahora era la última línea de defensa para su jefe, aquel que haría justicia por su familia perdida. Esta vez cumpliría con su deber. Si esta era la única opción, así sería.

Un golpe más después de cientos y Demencia soltó su arma. Con la vista borrosa se hizo hacia atrás, sus heridas de repente dolieron todavía más, de repente su piel ardía como si se incendiara, se sintió demasiado cansada como para saber qué ocurría. Con apenas conciencia, logró hacerse a un lado cuando Metauro estuvo a punto de atravesarla con sus cuernos en el vientre. El cuerno la rozó, comenzó a sangrar de su costado derecho. Con confusión se palpó la herida y vio la gran cantidad de sangre propia en sus manos.

Si Metauro no estuviera moribundo, la hubiera logrado matar, pero él ya no resistía. Ella se derrumbó, sin poderse sostener de pie, Metauro la sostuvo con fuerza antes de que ella tocara el suelo.

—¿Qué me... hiciste? —dijo ella con debilidad, en un murmullo.

—Veneno —respondió Metauro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Demencia intentó hacer memoria. Nunca nadie lograba envenenarla, especialmente por su naturaleza de reptil y las modificaciones que le hicieron para ser inmune. Sólo había alguien que podría envenenarla, y sólo porque él la conocía por dentro y por fuera, aquel hombre que conocía todas las debilidades de su organismo. Este veneno fue algo preparado específicamente para ella. ¿Pero cuándo?

La sangre.

Por eso la pelea se había alargado, se estaba debilitando a cada segundo, pero la adrenalina no le había permitido sentir el dolor del veneno.

Desde el primer momento en que ella hizo sangrar a su contrincante fue infectada. Y acababa de bañarse con su sangre.

—¿Qué...? **¡¿Qué te metiste en la sangre, maldito enfermo?!**

Recordó que Metauro era conocido por inyectarse cualquier tipo de sustancia en la sangre, siendo capaz de soportar más que cualquier humano, con el tiempo desarrollando inmunidad a las toxinas. Pero este veneno era demasiado fuerte si incluso podía dañarla a ella. Que este hombre llevara algo como eso en el cuerpo era inconcebible.

La sangre de Metauro le quemaba como ácido, pero aún podía, aún debía acabar con él. Entonces Demencia escuchó un ruido, provenía del pecho de Metauro, donde debía estar su corazón. Pero esos no eran latidos, era...

— **¡Ah!** —Demencia se retorció, pero Metauro la tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos. Metauro ya no tenía corazón humano, fue reemplazado, ¿por ello podía bombear tanta sangre tóxica? — **¡Suéltame, desquiciado!**

—Lo siento, es por mi familia.

Como un animal, Demencia hizo lo que pudo para zafarse, pero era muy tarde. El cuerpo de Metauro explotó. Ella podía soportar la explosión de cualquier suicida loco, pero esta vez la sangre y las carnes eran tan ardientes que sentía como si muriera incendiada. Sus ojos le ardían con mucha intensidad, tosió en un intento de expulsar el asqueroso veneno ácido que tragó. Estaba cubierta, completamente roja por el liquido. Ya no podía respirar, cada que inhalaba los pulmones le ardían.

Demencia era resistente, demasiado como para morir por algo así a menos de que alguien viniera a rematarla.

Se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de irse lejos de esos restos tóxicos, pero la consciencia la dejaba. Estaba acabada.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento sintió que era una fortuna que nadie se haya aprovechado de su debilidad cuando estaban a tiempo. Estaba furiosa. Abrió los ojos y ya no se sintió tan afortunada. Estaba atada a una camilla, en una habitación oscura llena de medicinas y sustancias. Sentía que podría vomitar todo y caer inconsciente otra vez, se sentía tan cansada que pensó que no podía liberarse. Con mucho más esfuerzo que le tomaría normalmente, logró romper la camisa de fuerza que retenía sus brazos, con dolor logró romper las cadenas que la ataban.

Se sostuvo en un escritorio, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. La habían lavado y puesto una ropa blanca, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Se tocó la herida en su costado y notó que estaba vendada. ¡Pero qué considerado era ese idiota! ¡después de que casi la mata!

Salió al pasillo, era largo, iluminado y desesperante como el pasillo de un hospital. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, él había mandado a Metauro a acabar con ella, había convertido a Metauro en el arma perfecta contra ella. A su colega, su compañero, lo mandó a morirse con tal de debilitarla a ella. Mas no matarla como Metauro pensaba...

Parte de ella podría reír por la gracia del asunto, si es que le quedaran energías para reír. Por supuesto que conocía esa parte que también estaba dentro de él, esa que disfrutaba y se aprovechaba del sufrir de otros. Lo había visto tantas veces, esa frialdad al hacer las cosas, al condenar a los más débiles. Por algo Black Hat lo había mantenido a su lado tantos años, no cualquiera puede ser capaz de trabajar junto al demonio. Había que ser un demonio también.

Frente a ella aparecieron un par de robots, los reconocía, eran versiones modificadas y sin sombrero de los HatBots Centinelas que tenían en la mansión. Los HatBots siempre habían sido utilizados por Flug para controlarla, pocas veces funcionaba. Los robots la atacaron con sus manos de cuchillas, Demencia, con lo débil que estaba, evitó los golpes, trepó a ellos y los desgarró miembro por miembro, terminando todavía más cansada de lo que ya estaba. Con la respiración agitada, desmembró uno de los dedos de un robot, el cual era demasiado afilado para poder utilizarlo como cuchillo.

Si Flug no la había matado ya es porque algo quería. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y siempre pensó que era un tonto nerd, pero era listo. Demencia sabía que se encontraba justo donde ese hombre quería, que caminaba justo directo a su trampa. Ella era tonta. Pensaba y deseaba encontrárselo escondido debajo de una mesa, temiéndole a ella. En el fondo conocía la verdad, él la tenía servida en bandeja de plata.

Respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, con una mano haciendo presión en su herida y la otra sangrando por lo fuerte que estaba apretando su nueva arma, llegó a donde supuso que estaba el laboratorio principal, el escondite de Flug.

Las puertas se abrieron, automáticas. Al entrar al sombrío lugar, lleno de maquinas, computadoras y frascos llenos de sustancias y especímenes, ella lo vio parado ahí, esperándola con paciencia.

—Hola, Demencia —le habló con desdén—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella sintió terror. Conocía esa mirada espeluznante con la que el científico miraba a sus victimas en la oscuridad. Jamás pensó que él la miraría con esa intensidad, nunca pensó asustarse por esa mirada. En cualquier momento ya lo hubiera acabado y ese mirar perverso no sería más que la de un cachorro enojado, pero se encontraba débil, no pensó lo suficiente, fue imprudente ir directamente hacia él en su condición actual. Pero ella nunca pensaba hasta que era tarde. Quedó congelada unos instantes.

—Será mejor que te rindas, Flug, estás acabado y tu estúpida organización de perdedores caerá junto a ti —dijo Demencia, seria pero con su tono juguetón y malicioso.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada, niña malcriada —dijo él, cruzando sus brazos.

¡Oh! ¡él era justo como lo recordaba! Molesto, pedante, un completo tonto.

Aun sabiendo lo débil que se encontraba, lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo gracias a los estragos del veneno, que si había un momento para matarla éste era el justo, se decidió a hacer el primer movimiento, sabiendo que tenía todas de perder se sentía confiada como siempre. Se precipitó contra él, alzando su navaja improvisada, cual asesina serial. Flug la sostuvo fuerte de la muñeca, evitando ser apuñalado, la apretó tan fuerte que la mano de Demencia se abrió, soltando el arma. Demencia echo un vistazo, consternada, descubriendo que el brazo de Flug estaba recubierto con el mismo tipo de armadura que Metauro, por eso había podido detener su ataque.

—Estate quieta de una vez, Demencia, sabes que no quiero tener que matarte —con la fuerza de su guante de metal, se las arregló para dejarla de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Pero yo a ti sí! —le rugió. En ese momento una sustancia fue inyectada en su cuello, y si estaba cansada antes, ahora luchaba para no caer dormida otra vez— Cuando mi amorcito vea que no regresé... va a... a venir a buscarme —dijo con voz débil.

Flug la soltó y ella quedó echada en el suelo, con la mirada al techo y sin hacer nada más que respirar profundamente.

—Me deshice del rastreador en tu tobillo, lo mandé lejos para que no pueda seguirte el rastro —jugueteó con la jeringa que había usado en Demencia—. Pero, créeme, si el señor Black Hat se molestara en buscarte no sería por lo que crees.

Estaba arruinada. Esto era, esto era la última y única prueba del demonio, la oportunidad de Demencia para mostrar que seguía siendo útil y leal, y por primera vez en su vida fracasó en una misión dada por Black Hat. No sabía si se había confiado, si ya no servía para esto o si no estuvo nunca realmente determinada; quizá fue eso más la estrategia de Flug lo que la hizo fracasar tan patéticamente. Y si Black Hat la llegara a buscar no sería más que para castigarla por sus errores, no sabía qué pasaría después de ello, si él la odiaría o la despediría, o la mataría para evitarse otra molestia igual que Flug.

¿Y qué haría respecto a Flug? ¿mandaría a alguien más a matarlo? ¿o lo haría él mismo al ver que su agente más fuerte fracasó? De ser esto último todo habría acabado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó a él, sosegada, adormilada, susurrando con esfuerzo—, sabes tan bien como yo que él es más poderoso que cualquiera, nadie nunca puede ganarle.

—¡Eso lo sé! ¡eso lo sé, Demencia! —su enojo repentino hizo que Demencia girara sus ojos hacia él, ella no podía levantarse y él le daba la espalda— ¡Por eso debo ser yo el que lo intente! ¡soy el único que tiene oportunidad de acabar con su reinado de terror!

—¡No podrás!

—¡Lo sé! ¡no me importa! —dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio frente a él— ¡Lo único que necesito es hacerle saber que no tiene control sobre mí! ¡eso es todo lo que quiero! ¡quiero ser el que escapó de su poder y sobrevivió! ¡quiero ser su pesadilla! ¡la prueba de que él no es omnipotente! ¡y si muero en el intento no será arrodillado ante él! ¡¿Sabes por qué?!

Demencia no dijo nada, prestaba atención a Flug y lo miró tan profundamente como ahora él la miraba a ella. Sabía a lo que él se refería y sabía más o menos lo que diría antes de que lo dijera.

— **¡Por que él destruyó a 5.0.5! ¡lo desarmó! ¡lo consumió! ¡y luego me pidió hacer otro pero mejor! ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que yo sentí?!**

Flug golpeó con furia las cosas sobre el escritorio, haciendo un gran estruendo de cristales rotos. Y Demencia no podía más, estaba tan soñolienta que los recuerdos llegaban como un sueño, parecía real, tan vivido, cuando 5.0.5 desapareció. Había reprimido esos sentimientos por el bien de su amor por Black Hat, porque una villana nunca siente pena ni misericordia por otros, pero lo extrañaba, extrañaba molestar a ese tonto oso, extrañaba torturarlo, extrañaba que la persiguiera para limpiarla o para abrazarla. Ella siempre lo golpeaba, y pensaba que un día volvería y lo golpearía otra vez, pero él jamás iba a regresar.

Desapareció como Black Hat quiere desaparecer a Flug y como pronto querrá desaparecerla a ella.

Con dolor que no dejó existir en su interior por tantos años, contuvo la respiración para resistir el llanto que provocaba la tan sola idea de ser desaparecida por su amado, de ser reemplazada por un modelo nuevo, igual que 5.0.5, igual que Flug.

Se forzó a sí misma a moverse pero apenas podía, si estaba despierta ahora era por pura fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaba tiempo, unos minutos y podría sostenerse, se había entrenado para resistir drogas tan poderosas, pero estaba completamente frágil por aquel veneno como para resistir algo más. Logró inclinarse un poco, pero Flug seguía mirándola, tan loco y tan destruido por dentro que Demencia sintió terror.

Un animal herido como Flug era muy peligroso. Un animal moribundo, así como ella, no lo era.

Ella temía mucho a Black Hat, pero no era el único, por mucho que se lo negara en el pasado. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que, además del demonio del sombrero, sólo existía un ser con el poder suficiente para matarla. Sabía que con sólo desearlo él podía hacer con ella lo que le placiera. Siempre lo ha sabido.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo, Flug? —preguntó, cautelosa.

—Quiero que te unas a mí, Demencia —respondió él, cortante. Demencia abrió mucho los ojos, estupefacta.

—¡¿De qué te serviría a ti eso?! ¡¿por quién me tomas?! —se ofendió gravemente, sabiendo que la ambición de Flug era un sin sentido.

Y, para su pesar, su mente le recordó que si Flug no la mata y ella no lo mata a él, ella no tendría a dónde más regresar. Como muy bien decía una frase en un vídeo de orientación que grabaron hace muchos años, "cuando tocas fondo seguirás a cualquiera que te haga sentir menos fracasada". ¡Oh! ¡qué tiempos eran aquellos! Era una época diferente y ambos eran muy distintos a lo que eran ahora. Demencia había entendido tanto esa frase en aquel entonces que no pudo más que molestarse, y ahora la rabia que le provocaba esa posibilidad hizo que finalmente derramara las lágrimas que contenía, pero no eran sólo de tristeza, eran de odio y furia.

Ella siempre tuvo presente el anhelo, el deseo de volver atrás, cuando su mundo era más simple, donde sólo estaban los cuatro y nada importaba más que la maldad y, de una forma u otra, permanecer unidos bajo el mandato del jefe. 5.0.5 estaba muerto, Black Hat la echaría a la calle como a un perro, ahora sólo tenía a ese maldito delante de ella, y ni siquiera eso era como antes, porque sabía que el camino que él estaba tomando lo dirigía hasta la muerte. No quería nada de esto, dolía.

Ahí estaba Flug, parado firme a su lado, viéndola tan débil desde arriba. Él vio sus lágrimas y se le acercó tan imprudentemente que Demencia podría hacer una cara de asco si no fuera por el enojo y el miedo que tanto este hombre le causaba.

—¿Por qué no te querría conmigo, Demencia? Eres la maestra del caos y la locura —la tomó de los hombros, levantándola un poco, lo suficiente para sentarla. Demencia lo escuchó y se sintió peor, en su estado actual era todo lo opuesto a ese titulo— ¡Aniquilaste a la mitad de mi ejercito! ¡mi guerrero más poderoso tuvo que morir para tan siquiera ganarte! ¡pero ni aún así moriste! ¡Tú vales mucho más que esas patéticas y desechables escorias!

—¿Sacrificaste a tus compañeros por mí? —entendió Demencia, con los ojos y los labios temblorosos, así como una niña pequeña.

—Cuando supe que venías entendí que te quería junto a mí, ¡el arma más fuerte de Black Hat en mi poder! ¿imaginas si alguien llegara a robarle algo que es de su propiedad? ¡imagina lo indignado que estaría! **¡Alguien pudo robarle algo al demonio del sombrero! ¡Su seguidora más leal lo abandonó! ¡¿Te imaginas el golpe a su orgullo?! ¡Seré yo el que por primera vez le haga una herida a su reputación!** — exclamó Flug, viéndola con insana locura.

Estaba bien loco, más que antes. El cerebro supera a la fuerza, Flug había tratado de enseñarle eso tiempo atrás, ahora podía mostrárselo, ahora que la tenía envuelta. Pero aun con todo ese intelecto Flug ya no era el mismo, sus emociones parecían no dejarlo ser del todo racional.

Tambaleándose, de alguna forma Demencia logró ponerse en pie, Flug la siguió y la miró en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Demencia estaba furiosa, esa rabia le había dado la voluntad suficiente para luchar y levantarse. Alzó el rostro lleno de lágrimas e hizo una maníaca sonrisa.

—¡Cambiaste, cerebrito! ¡Si fueras tan listo entenderías que a Black Hat no le intereso en lo más mínimo! —se abalanzó contra él para golpearlo con sus propias garras, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica provocada por el guantelete metálico de Flug la hizo parar—. **¡AHHHH!** —el choque fue fuerte, incluso para ella si se encontrara en buena condición. Cayó de rodillas delante de Flug, sosteniéndose en él.

—¿Finalmente lo reconoces? Parece ser que no soy el único que cambió —la tomó de la cabellera y con brusquedad le alzó el rostro. Ella lloraba de nuevo, de dolor y melancolía—. No quiero matarte, Demencia, de verdad que no quiero. Te conozco y sé que tampoco viniste con muchas ganas de matarme.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —le dijo, recargando su frente en él—. ¡Mi amorcito no me ama! ¡no logré hacer que me ame! ¡ahora estoy vieja, débil y soy una perdedora! ¡va a conseguirse una chica nueva así como se consiguió otro científico y otro monstruo! ¡Creí que siempre estaríamos juntos, por toda la eternidad! ¡que nos casaríamos y que tendríamos muchos blackhatcitos! ¡Pero tuve que darme cuenta! ¡me di cuenta porque vi que ya estoy perdiendo todo! ¡¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes?! ¡¿por qué no puedes construir otra maquina del tiempo y regresar?!

—No funciona así.

—¡¿Entonces qué tienes tú que no tenga Black Hat?! —lo miró con fiereza— ¡Vas a morir! ¡moriremos! ¡morirán todos!

Flug era malvado, era cruel y de corazón frío, pero al ver a Demencia tan quebrada, como nunca imaginó posible en ella, sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, no desde 5.0.5. Era un sentimiento cálido y triste, muy diferente al rencor y la ira que le habían consumido el alma y la razón. Esto no sucedería de ser ella cualquiera. Inexplicablemente, quizá por sus años juntos como una retorcida familia allá en la mansión, nació un pedacito de compasión.

Él llevó su mano al rostro de la mujer y limpió sus lágrimas, con real ternura. Ella lo miró, pasmada, y he ahí su respuesta.

Absurdo, eso era. No pudo tener la determinación suficiente desde el momento en que recibió su misión, lo intentó engañándose a sí misma de que podría, porque la confianza de Black Hat hacia ella dependía de esto, porque si no lo hacía habría acabado, pero nunca hubo oportunidad ni nunca habría recompensa.

—¡No me toques, Flug! —le dio un fuerte manotazo, pronto se puso en pie y como si no hubiera aprendido se echó a atacarlo otra vez.

Y nunca hubo oportunidad porque nunca quiso matarlo, por mucho que amara a Black Hat, por muy sucias que tuviera las manos y podrida tuviera el alma, a Flug no lo quería matar. Absurdo es tratar de cumplir una orden que desde un principio no quería obedecer, mas por miedo al demonio ahí iba, cegada por el amor no correspondido y el temor al abandono.

—¡Tú no eres nada comparado con mi amorcito! ¡voy a matarte ahora! —lanzó un par de rasguños, fallando por poco a causa de su estropeado equilibrio y su poca energía. Estaba por intentarlo de nuevo cuando recibió una fuerte trompada en el rostro.

—¡Estate quieta te dije! —rugió el científico con voz rabiosa, dispuesto a darle una descarga de nuevo con su arma si ella volvía a acercarse.

Demencia se tambaleó hacia atrás, con su mano derecha se cubría la boca con dolor, al verla notó que sangraba. La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por derramar sangre a causa del tonto nerd fue brutal.

— **¡Jamás!**

No había muchas opciones, se intentaba aferrar a la que le garantizaba extender su vida aunque sea un poco más, esa era cumplir su misión. Por mucho que supiera lo infeliz que le haría, las pocas posibilidades que tenía de lograrlo, ahí seguía, intentando matar a quien era el único que la podría comprender, el único que aún podría sentir algo por un monstruo como ella. Sólo no sabía qué más hacer.

—¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?! —sabía que en esos momentos estaba de una forma muy deplorable, buscó frenéticamente a su alrededor, tomó una silla cercana y la arrojó hacia su contrincante.

El golpe fue duro, Flug reprimió una queja mientras se apresuraba a buscar su arma de rayos en el cajón que tenía en el escritorio de atrás.

Disparos de rayos fueron contra Demencia, ella pensó en lo cobarde que se veía aquel hombre mientras se maldecía porque no estaba en condición ni para trepar paredes ni para esquivar apropiadamente. Recibiendo unas pocas quemaduras, logró llegar hasta su objetivo, derrumbándolo con un empujón. De un manotazo lanzó el rayo lejos e intentó arrancar a mordiscos el guantelete metálico que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Estaba débil pero sus dientes seguían filosos, sin embargo sólo causó rasguños, así que decidió probar suerte con la carne.

Dio un mordisco al cuello de Flug, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar mucho, intentó arrancarle la piel de un tirón pero otro choque eléctrico fue dado a ella, y así él pudo quitársela de encima.

— **¡Ya deja eso!** —bramó Demencia.

El límite de aguante de la chica parecía inexistente, pero muy apenas podía, todo parecía querer dar vueltas a su alrededor y la cabeza la estaba matando. Se acercó al escritorio y de una patada lo lanzó hacia Flug, el objeto no llegó a darle a su blanco, fue una patada débil. El movimiento había provocado que la herida que se hizo durante su pelea contra Metauro volviera a sangrar.

Con ambas manos hizo presión en su costado derecho. No cabía duda, todo ese show con Metauro no fue más que para ponerla en desventaja para este momento y había funcionado perfectamente. Entonces Demencia se dio cuenta, eso era, Flug sacrificó a su mejor guerrero, a su mano derecha, para conseguirse a alguien mucho más poderoso. Era una mente macabra esa la que él tenía.

Lo vio ahí de pie, estático. La energía eléctrica de su arma centellaba en la habitación oscura mientras él le dirigía esa mirada maldita. Le amenazaba, le trataba de infundir temor.

—¿Terminaste de jugar, niña? —el científico caminó lentamente hacia ella—. No tienes dónde huir. Estás acabada.

Demencia meneó la cabeza, completamente aterrada. Luchaba contra el impulso de retroceder un paso, su orgullo era más grande que su miedo y eso no le permitía intentar escapar. La angustia le hacía llorar todavía más, el terror no le dejaba parar de temblar. Ya tenía a su enemigo justo delante.

—Sabes que esto es lo mejor para ti —extendió su brazo electrificado hacia ella, queriéndola doblegar.

—¡Aléjate!

Demencia lanzó un fuerte rasguño a la cara de Flug, logrando revelar parte de su rostro. Cuando Flug giró a verla después de ese fuerte zarpazo, podía verse su expresión iracunda y maníaca. Demencia quedó helada.

—¡Ugh! ¡maldita sea, Demencia! —se quejó el científico, hastiado de las heridas, los golpes y la sangre sobre él— **¡Te dije QUE TE ESTUVIERAS QUIETA!** — cerró el puño donde portaba el arma y con él le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Demencia en la cara.

Demencia cayó al suelo, con su nariz y labios sangrantes. Flug pronto fue sobre ella y como si no fuera suficiente le dio un puñetazo más.

—¡Gah! —gritó Demencia con el segundo golpe. Sangraba mientras lloraba frenéticamente, totalmente acabada—. ¡No importa cuanto me cueste! —chilló, con voz desgarrada, con desesperación en sus ojos llorosos—. ¡Cumpliré esta misión y Black Hat va a amarme!

Bien sabía ella que aunque lograra su cometido aquello era imposible, saberlo la hacía lloriquear desconsoladamente. Sabía que esas esperanzas eran falsas, pero no sentía más opción que aferrarse con desesperación o enfrentar la ira del demonio. Sin embargo esas palabras no hicieron más que enfurecer al que ahora la tenía apresada.

— **¡Cállate!** —con mucho coraje él le dio un tercer golpe, más fuerte que antes. Le cubrió la boca con el guantelete metálico, apretándola con dureza. Ella sollozaba sonoramente—. ¡Tú me has costado a mí muy caro! ¡sacrifiqué a todas esas miseras ratas para asegurarme de que llegaras aquí! ¡Si me obligas a matarte todo habrá sido en vano! ¡quedaré como el idiota otra vez! ¡Siempre me haces eso a mí! ¡siempre te empeñas en arruinarme las cosas! ¡Sabes perfectamente que ya no puedes volver con Black Hat! ¡sabes que él te desprecia y te humilla! ¡no importa cuánto te esfuerces, él jamás va a reconocerte y cuando menos lo esperes acabará con todo lo que queda de ti!— aflojó su agarré, Demencia apartó el rostro. Ya no había más furia, sólo tristeza —. Y aún así tratas de arruinarme esto.

—Te mataré—susurró la chica, con voz temblorosa, mirando al científico directo a los ojos—. Si no lo hago él va a echarme o algo peor. Si me uno a ti nos matará a ambos. Un subordinado nunca debe desafiar a su jefe, ¡es una regla! Morir es preferible a traicionarlo, ¡¿por qué no me has matado todavía?! ¡Mátame! —retó con descaro, apretando los dientes de coraje.

Él la miró, desconcertado por su petición, no creía que ella lo dijera en serio, pero la idea le disgustó. Pronto su expresión cambió, tornándose en un sentimiento amargo.

—No quiero —repitió con el mismo tono de amargura que reflejaba su cara, porque claro que sentía que podía hacerlo en esos momentos, pero no lo hacía no sólo por lo que había invertido en ella. Por muy descabellado que parezca, no deseaba sacrificar a la última persona por la cual sentía aún un poco de estima—, eres lo último que me queda.

Sólo podía pensar en 5.0.5 y en todas las cosas que había perdido. Siempre fue malvado, pero esos deseos de venganza lo llevaban a actuar como aquel demonio, se acercaba a ser como él. Y así los pequeños trozos de humanidad que le restaban se desvanecían. Creyó que alguien del pasado podría mantener esa humanidad con vida, mantenerlo a flote en el abismo absoluto así como 5.0.5 había logrado al iluminar sus días, en aquel tiempo cuando no era tan retorcido como lo es ahora.

—¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Mátame! —exigió Demencia. Ni ella misma sabía si lo pedía en serio, pero, si no iba a ganar, ésta era la mejor opción que quedaba. Si huía tendría que enfrentar a Black Hat y eso es algo que no podría hacer jamás—. ¡Sé que cumplir la misión no me dará el amor de él! ¡pero si no lo hago él será el que me destruya! —temía y odiaba la idea de morir, pero morir a manos de aquel ser oscuro sería peor que pasar por el infierno al que seguramente iría—. ¡Si no me matas te mataré cuando me recupere! ¡te aseguro que lo haré!

—No lo harías —le dijo, lacónico.

—¡Ni siquiera éramos amigos! —replicó sin entender—, ¡nunca me agradaste y nos odiamos! ¡¿Por qué crees que no te mataría ahora que me arruinaste?!

—Porque cuando tienes un objetivo nunca fallas —dijo con firmeza. Se inclinó hacia ella, acercándola a sí—. Dudaste... ¿Por qué?

Demencia hizo un mohín de disgusto, girando los ojos. Se había rendido y aún así parecía querer sacarla de quicio.

—Si no me da el amor de Black Hat, ¿por qué matarte valdría la pena? — respondió con indiferencia—. ¿Para salvar mi vida? Ni siquiera puedo asegurarme eso, sólo sé que me irá muy mal volver sin tu cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —insistió. Ella gruñó de fastidio.

—Te extraño, a ti y a 5.0.5, extraño cómo solía ser antes —admitió, afligida, secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos, regándose sangre por todo su rostro en el proceso—. Ya no quiero esto, Flug, ya no más. Él sabe lo que siento, por eso me mandó aquí, sabía que si fallo significa que ya no le sirvo. Por eso vine a matarte, porque lo amo y no quiero que me desprecie, pero no puedo matarte, Flug, no sé por qué.

Era muy doloroso desprenderse, pero había comenzado a hacerlo desde antes, esa era la razón por la que él la envió a esta prueba de lealtad. Escuchar a Flug la había ayudado a terminar de aceptar lo que tanto le costó comprender. No podía seguir obligándose a hacer lo que el hombre del sombrero quería. Ya lo sabía desde antes de partir a la misión, él nunca la miraría.

No se retractaba, la opción más razonable era cumplir su misión, pero ya no había voluntad de hacerlo. Las ganas de seguir luchando se desvanecieron así como su iluso sueño de algún día ser reconocida por Black Hat. La insubordinación estaba destinada a ser cruelmente castigada, así le habían enseñado, pero si cualquier elección de todas formas le traería la desgracia, ¿por qué no elegir una felicidad efímera?

Demencia recargó sus manos en los hombros de Flug mientras él la ayudaba a limpiarse la cara. Casi podía sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, haciéndolos rememorar con nostalgia.

—Quizá por el mismo motivo por el que no quiero matarte yo a ti —permitió que ella le rodeara el cuello con ambos brazos, ya no parecía representar un peligro por ahora.

—Eso es ridículo —musitó. Lo pensó un poco pero al final se acercó lo suficiente para darle un corto beso.

¿Ridículo? sí que lo era, pero es cierto. Por malvados que fueran sus actos, por oscuro que tuvieran el corazón, aún podían sentir, y eso es algo que Black Hat jamás comprendería.

Ingenuo es pensar que no había esta familiaridad entre los dos, no era amor, por supuesto, sólo un pequeño entretenimiento de cuando vivían en la mansión. Solía darse por una pelea la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca tan violentas como ahora, y nunca significó tanto como ahora significaba.

—Si vas contra Black Hat no conseguirás nada, sé lo que te digo —advirtió Demencia. No iba a ser tan hipócrita como para decirle que ni lo intente, entendía que él tenía un gran motivo tras su odio, lo que le molestaba es ser arrastrada a eso sin ninguna garantía.

—Yo lo conozco más que ninguna otra criatura, estuve con él mucho antes de que llegaras —le explicó con calma—. Sé más de sus secretos que ningún otro. No me fui de la mansión con las manos vacías, la sustancia que me ayudó a crear a 5.0.5 aún la tengo, esa sustancia contiene un poder maligno inigualable. Si Black Hat quería un monstruo, le daré uno, esta vez sin errores —dijo, con aversión en su voz.

Ambos sabían que la naturaleza gentil de 5.0.5 fue un accidente, su propósito original era algo mucho más siniestro. Y su creación había sido algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

Demencia soltó una risa, ahora veía por qué Black Hat, aunque no lo demostrase, era cauto con él, lo había dejado acercarse más de la cuenta. Mentiría si dijera que tenía fe a esto, pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando finalmente uno se rinde. No tenía que decirlo, ya había aceptado, más por no tener muchas ganas de volver a casa para recibir su sentencia que por apoyar a su compañero.

Pero, siendo honestos, de todos los idiotas que lo habían intentado, ¿no era Flug el que tenía más posibilidad?

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme con el segundo ser más malvado del universo —mandando el resto al diablo, puesto que ya nada le parecía tener sentido, volvió a atraer al científico a su cuerpo para darle un beso más prolongado. ¿Cómo resistirse a alguien que no se compadecía a la hora de mandar a sus subordinados a la perdición?

Esto no iba a acabar, la crueldad, las muertes, los sacrificios, el dolor y la ira. Si seguían con esto dejarían un rastro de sangre a su paso. No es que les molestara, el demonio los había criado de esta forma y de eso no hay retorno. Al menos tenían una última cosa a la cual aferrarse, no para salvarse de la oscuridad que habían elegido con gusto pese a las consecuencias, sino para sobrellevarla.

—Eh, Demencia, ¿no deberíamos primero atender nuestras heridas? —le dijo, alejándose cuando notó que Demencia se quería pasar de traviesa con él.

—Yo espero aún tener esas toxinas en mi cuerpo para así poder matarte con mi ¡beso de la muerte! —soltó Demencia de repente—. ¡Wua, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Agh! ¡Demencia! ¡eres una...! —la apartó de un empujón, horrorizándose con la posibilidad.

—No te emociones, cerebrito, cuando me recupere vas a pagármelas todas —comenzó a picarlo con sus dedos para molestarlo. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que esto le pasara otra vez, nunca.

—¡Ya basta! ¡ya! —le empezó a dar manotazos para que se calmara.

—Je, je. Sabía que extrañaba esto —suspiró con alivio, como si parte de ella hubiese revivido.

Se recargó en su pecho para abrazarlo. Por primera vez desde no sabía cuándo, sentía calidez, como si su alma volviera a pertenecerle y sus ataduras ya no apretaran tan fuerte.

Mas el miedo seguía presente, y por mucho que se ocultara sabía que no estaría a salvo. Se sentía tan pequeña y abrumada al pensar en Black Hat y su poder, pensar que a partir de ahora eso será su enemigo. Este camino que estaba eligiendo la llevaría al peor destino. Pero a diferencia de cuando estaba con el demonio, esta vez sentía que tenía alguien que estaba realmente junto a ella, por eso, ahora comprende, no le importaría terminar de esa forma.

—Él nos va a matar —afirmó ella como un hecho seguro, volviendo a suspirar mientras se apegaba más al hombre entre sus brazos. Él la sostenía como si fuera la única cosa irreemplazable en este mundo, y eso era todo lo que ella deseaba—, nos matará.

* * *

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _I know what you do to yourself,_

 _I breathe deep and cry out,_

 _"Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?"_

 ** _—Missing — Evanescense—_**

* * *

 _No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribir el final. Escribía y no me gustaba, escribía y no me gustaba. Y es que no terminó exactamente como pensé en un principio que debería terminar, me di cuenta de que lo que quería escribir no sucedería cuando ya llevaba la mitad. Sentiría que lo fuerzo. Pero no se preocupen, probablemente sea mejor así, y la idea sigue siendo la misma._

 _Y ¡ah! ¡la pelea de Metauro y Demencia! ¡adoré escribirla! Les cuento.  
_ _Estaba por meter a Dark Phantom en mi historia pero lo reemplacé rápidamente con Metauro porque me dije: "¡Tienes un buen material aquí! Dark Phantom no sirve para una pelea con Demencia, ¡debes meter a Metauro!"  
Porque sabía que necesitaba algo para debilitar a Demencia antes del jefe final, y qué mejor que una buena batalla.  
_ _Realmente extrañaba escribir peleas, son algo que me encanta meter en mis fanfics y hace siglos que no lo hacía. Siendo yo alguien que viene del fandom de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, ya se imaginarán, yo les solía meter batallas tan poderosas como en Dragon Ball Z jaja ya saben, con ataques de energía y explosiones, ¡y mucha sangre! (chequen mi fanfic "La Batalla de las Diosas", es mi fanfic más largo y de lo mejor que tengo, y tiene un centenar de peleas chingonas)._

 _La idea de este fic me llegó hace meses, un día que me dije "¿Flug es capaz de ir contra Black Hat? ¿qué hay si a Demencia le encargan destruirlo?" desde entonces la idea me pareció tan tentadora que no podía quedarme sin escribir nada. Y con decir que amo este ship, uff, volvía las cosas mejores. Soy una chica, me gusta el drama._

 _Quisiera hacer más fics de Villainous, de hecho, ahora mismo quisiera escribirle algo a Dark Phantom, pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente. Pero pueden pasar a ver mis demás fics, tengo muchos, quizá alguno les llame la atención._

 _En fin, un saludo a los del grupo Fans Villainous LA,  
y también a los de Villainous Fans, ¿por qué no? ¡Saludos familia! Sin rencores, ehh jejejeje ¡Wuajajajaj!_

 _Ya, ya, nos leemos después  
¿reviews?_


End file.
